This research will be performed primarily at the University of Papua New Guinea, in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. The objective of this FIRCA application is to develop a bioassay screening program for AIDS and TB at the University of Papua New Guinea to support discovery of new natural product anti-HIV and anti-TB agents from PNG marine organisms. This program represents an extension of a collaboration between Professors Ireland and Barrows at the University of Utah and Professor Matainaho at the University of Papua New Guinea to discover anticancer agents from PNG marine organisms. Dr. Matainaho is currently doing sabbatical research with Drs. Ireland and Barrows at the University of Utah to learn the "CEM-TART" HIV assay. In this system, replication defective HIV-1 is replicated in specially engineered human T-cells. The T-cell lines and virus have been obtained from the NIH AIDS Research and Reference Reagent Program. Dr. Matainaho will transfer this technology back to the University of Papua New Guinea after he returns from sabbatical. In addition, a screening protocol for anti-TB agents will be established based on the Alamar Blue protocol. In preliminary studies, 126 marine invertebrates were collected in the Milne Bay Province of Papua New Guinea. Extracts of the organisms have been prepared and are ready to be screened in the HIV assay. HIV/AIDS has become a serious health concern in Papua New Guinea. Since the report of the first case in 1987, the number of people infected with HIV/AIDS has increased to an alarming proportion with fears of a possible serious AIDS epidemic. In June 2001, the Papua New Guinea National AIDS Council and Department of Health indicated that 3901 people have tested positive for HIV, with about 1366 confirmed with AIDS. The report however, acknowledged that the estimated HIV prevalence to date may be between 10,000 to 15,000. With a weakened immune system, the problem of tuberculosis related to HIV infection is even a more serious threat and potential cause of death. Tuberculosis is listed as a main cause of death in PNG.